<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Be Your Josette by HidingInTheDarkShadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533953">I’ll Be Your Josette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInTheDarkShadows/pseuds/HidingInTheDarkShadows'>HidingInTheDarkShadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Shadows (1966)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInTheDarkShadows/pseuds/HidingInTheDarkShadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barnabas Collins meets a young woman on Widows Hill he discovers an unlikely love affair with the woman that will change both of their lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnabas Collins/Original Character(s), David Collins (Dark Shadows)/Original Female Character(s), Quentin Collins - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unlikely Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I’m new to the fandom and going through episodes for the first time so story is subject to edits before becoming final.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barnabas Collins had many love interests in his life. Past and present he gravitated to women. Most importantly was his beloved Josette. He went as far to recreate her, or at least an image of her so she could at least be all his. He had no idea his next love would be coming to Collinwood, a woman he had never met. </p><p>The woman arrived at the Collinsport Inn and checked in. However she didn’t want to be confined to her room. She heard of the beautiful town and all the historic areas. </p><p>She managed to make her way to Widows Hill. She felt the presence of the spirits who died there. A lonely Barnabas walked up behind her, not knowing who she was. He was there because his mind was as usual on Josette. </p><p>“Well, hello there.” Barnabas greeted as the woman jumped almost falling over the edge but Barnabas grabbed her and pulled her to safety. “Thank you...I’m sorry, I just got scared...”</p><p>“I understand, it is quite easy to get frightened up here. Especially if you know the story of this venue.” Barnabas said as he left her stand on her own. </p><p>“I’ve read about it. I think I’ve looked up everything Collinsport.” </p><p>*That was just the beginning* </p><p>After a few invites to the Old House and some bonding time, the two became close. Lacey was from Pennsylvania and traveled to Collinsport for a visit. It had gotten to the point where she was staying much longer than planned. Barnabas even insisted that she check out of the hotel and stay at the Old House. </p><p>By this point she knew his secret. A secret only few were trusted with. At first she was terrified but the more time she spent with him she realized he was tormented and deep down sad. Lacey had a broken heart and broken dreams herself and was completely sympathetic with him. He became more and more inviting to her. One night as they gazed over the water of the salty beach they shared their first kiss. Their eyes locked as she couldn’t pull hers away from him. Tears filled her eyes. She felt love radiating off of him. He had many times he could have taken advantage of her and made her like him—a vampire. Something inhuman, but he didn’t. </p><p>Lacey stood outside his coffin as the sun began to set. Even against Willie’s orders she stood and waited. The sound of a heartbeat getting louder, he opened his coffin and sat up and immediately saw her. </p><p>“Barnabas!” She embraced him as soon as he came out of his coffin. He embraced her back and tried to comfort her. She seemed upset but hesitated before explaining her feelings to him. </p><p>He felt the same way. He had fell in love. Suddenly, finding a Josette replacement wasn’t so important as Lacey stood in front of him. </p><p>He wiped away her tears. He comforted her and assured her that they could live this way for the rest of her life. He wanted her to have eternal life but refused to hurt her. </p><p>They both walked back from the Blue Whale under the night sky then Lacey stopped. Her hand was in his. “Barnabas, I want to ask you something...” he listened as he stared into her eyes.<br/>
“Make me yours, all yours. Make me just like you.” She begged. “I want to share eternity with you. I want to share nights forever. I don’t want you to be alone during the day. I want to be with you.” As she requested this she broke down into tears. He looked at her seriously almost concerned. He never saw a woman as adamant about this as her. He refused. This caused her more tears. She hit the ground as she begged him. He continued to refuse. He didn’t want to hurt her or ruin her life. </p><p>She touched his cheek and his hair and looked into his brown eyes as she cried. “I just want to be your bride. I want to be your wife. Darling, I sleep all day and stay with you all night. I want to be under your control, be submissive to you.” </p><p>He looked at her then ran a finger over her neck before quickly pulling back. She pulled her black hair out of the way to give him access to her neck. “Please. Please.” She begged him again.<br/>
“Come with me.” He said as he led her back to the Old House. </p><p>Once they arrived back he ordered Willie to be in the room. To stop him if he got carried away. Lacey wasn’t showing any signs of fear. She wanted this. She wanted to be his and only his. </p><p>They shared a kiss and looked into each other’s eyes and she gave him a look of approval. At first he hesitated. After a moment’s hesitation he bit her on the neck. </p><p>She screamed and cried in pain as Willie held her up as Barnabas fed off of her. He almost got carried away but pulled back as she collapsed into Willie’s arms. Barnabas watched in fear as Willie rushed her up to her bedroom. He laid her unconscious body on the bed. Barnabas slowly came up and watched in fright. Willie wrapped a scarf around her neck and checked her pulse. </p><p>Barnabas pulled a chair up beside her bed and ordered Willie out. He watched her lifeless body. As time ticked away she moaned in pain and distress in her sleep. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Immediately Barnabas grabbed her hand and greeted her. “My dear, are you alright? How do you feel?”</p><p>She tried to speak but couldn’t get the words out. She flinched back at the touch of his hand. This scared him. He was worried he had ruined her. “My dear, are you alright?” He asked her again. This time she responded with a nod as her shaky hand reached for his cold hand. Her hands were as cold as ice. She kept her eyes locked on his. The deeper she stared into his eyes the calmer and more right things had felt. </p><p>“Barnabas?” She said in a soft voice as she began to sit up holding her held and letting out a painful sigh. “Is it done?” She questioned. He nodded with a smile then quickly turned serious. </p><p>“It’s done my love but...you don’t seem yourself. Are you unhappy my dear?” He asked her. “Oh, my dear, please don’t be unhappy. I promise to give you a life you could have only dreamed of before. Together we shall walk the night. Together we shall sleep away our days and love each other for eternity.” </p><p>“Eternity...” she whispered in a somewhat trancelike voice. “We shall love each other for all eternity.” She repeated after him. </p><p>She seemed a bit glassy eyed and dazed but had become much more relaxed since she had first awoken. She sat completely up in bed, looked at Barnabas for a moment and began to cry as she took him into her arms and her in his. “Hold me! Hold me, and never let me go.” She said as he held him and closed her eyes. </p><p>“Oh darling, I shall never let you go...” he stopped and pulled back looking into her eyes to show his sincerity. “You do believe me, don’t you? I am yours for all eternity.” </p><p>“I believe you.” She said as she stared longingly into his eyes. “Barnabas, I just want to say—“ she turned away and hesitated. </p><p>“My dear, what is it? Did I do something wrong?” He questioned as he pleaded with her. “We agreed this was best for us both.” </p><p>She looked back at him and smiled. “No, nothing’s wrong. Everything is right.” She said as she leaned in for a kiss. He leaned in and they kissed passionately just as there was a knock on the door.</p><p>On the other side of the door was Willie’s voice, “Barnabas?” He called. “You may enter now, Willie.” He said just before Willie popped in the door. “I just wanted to check if she’s alright.” Lacey just looked at him with a smile and a trancelike look in her eyes. A look that only the bite of a vampire could give. A look that Willie knew all too well from the previous ladies he witnessed Barnabas bite.</p><p>“Of course she’s alright you fool!” Barnabas snapped at him. Willie looked at Lacey for clarification, “I’m fine...really I am.” She said as she began to sit up. </p><p>“You may go now, Willie.” Barnabas said sternly. Willie rushed out of the room and Barnabas’ attention turned completely to Lacey. Her black hair flowed over her shoulders and there was a calmness about her as she smiled. “What are we to do now, Barnabas?” She questioned him. Her brown eyes locked with his. </p><p>“My dear, as soon as you are ready we shall have our ceremony and be completely joined as one. But until then, rest my dear. I shall return for you after I put the finishing touches on things.” </p><p>“I will wait with excitement but patience my love.” Lacey said before closing her eyes. Moments after she closed her eyes he left the room to put the final touches on what would be only the beginning of their new life together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lacey is now a vampire. She must get used to her new way of life with the help of Barnabas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lacey slowly got up from the bed and grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush her long black locks of hair. She took a deep breath. She was never more sure of anything. </p><p>She paused and felt the bite marks on her neck and smiled before putting the hairbrush back down. She felt so safe with Barnabas. She knew his deepest secrets yet the feeling of calm she felt was a beautiful feeling. Not only had he become protective of her but he was a bit older than her. She began to daydream of their life together before snapping herself out of it. She smiled and finished getting ready. </p><p>Moments later Barnabas knocked on the door. “Come in!” She called as he walked in and immediately walked over to her and took her hand. “You look stunning, my dear. Are you ready?” He asked offering his arm as she nodded and took her his arm. </p><p>They headed downstairs and Lacey found herself in a candlelit room with Willie seemingly waiting for orders. “She looks real pretty, Barnabas.” Lacey moved her hair away from her neck again. She was ready to give her last bit of herself to him. Barnabas hesitated before showing his fangs and sinking his teeth into her neck. This time however, Lacey was completely calm. He pulled back and looked at her. She began to feel completely different. Barnabas knew the feeling all too well. </p><p>He gently caressed her neck as he gazed into her eyes. “Are you alright darling?” He asked breaking the silence. </p><p>She smiled, with her newfound fangs showing.</p><p>Lacey smiled at Barnabas and he smiled back. He had a trace of blood on his lip. Lacey noticed it and kissed it away. Willie watched as the two vampires stared at each other with love in their eyes. “You shall only live and walk the night.” Barnabas said as Lacey repeated after him. “Shall only live and walk the night.” She recited as her eyes moved from him to Willie. She noticed a look of fear on his face. </p><p>“Willie, you don’t need to worry...I am fine. I am more than fine actually.” She said turning her attention back to Barnabas. “Barnabas, you will teach me everything I need to know?” She asked him as he just nodded with a look of satisfaction on his face.</p><p>“Willie, you may go to bed now. I want to be alone with Lacey.” Barnabas ordered as Willie quickly went up to his room. After they heard the door slam he took Lacey into his arms. </p><p>“My darling, oh how I’ve waited for someone like you. I have never loved anyone so much, anyone except...” he paused and stared off for a moment. “Anyone except Josette.” She said finishing his sentence. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I’ll be your Josette.”</p><p>“My darling, I don’t want you to be anyone but yourself. I love you for who you are, not who I wish you were or who I’d change you into.” He delicately took her hands in his. “I just want you...I will always love Josette but now I love you.” </p><p>Lacey was amazed at what she was hearing. She almost felt tears. Emotions flooded her. The fact she was now a vampire hadn’t scared her but all the feelings that came over her did. She loved Barnabas more than anything and made herself a part of the living dead for him. She secretly wished she could live up to the stories she had heard of Josette. Suddenly Barnabas spoke and it shook her out of her own thoughts as she then turned her focus to her love. “Shall we go into the woods?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow. She knew just from the look in his eyes he wanted blood. She herself felt a bit weak and instincts told her she needed blood as well. “Let’s go!” She beamed with a hint of excitement in her voice. She wondered, who would be her first bite.</p><p>Barnabas helped her into her coat and grabbed his cane and opened the door and they walked out into the night. She heard the dogs howling and looked at Barnabas. “You have nothing to fear my dear.” He whispered. He didn’t want to scare off a potential victim. As they walked forward they spotted an unknown man. </p><p>“There!” He pointed out to Lacey. “You need blood! You know what to do...” he said as he eyed her. She hadn’t felt this nervous through everything she had been through. She didn’t want to hurt the young man but did need blood. </p><p>She slowly walked over out of the shrubs and smiled at him. “Hi.” Lacey said to him. </p><p>He looked at her and Lacey had a sinister look on her face.</p><p>The young man smiled at her. “Well hello, isn’t it a bit dangerous for—“ Lacey screamed and leaped into his arms. “What’s wrong?” The young man said as he held her close. Before he or she had a moment to think she sunk her fangs into his neck. </p><p>Lacey felt a high as she drained him of his blood. Barnabas watched and rushed over to pull Lacey off of him. “LACEY!” He yelled as the man fell to the ground. She stood over him with a trickle of blood running down her mouth. </p><p>Barnabas pulled her back. “Lacey! You would have killed him if I hadn’t stopped you.” He said in horror. “I need blood!” She begged. “Darling now stop it!” He said as he gently shook her. She laid in his arms in the dark night air and cried. </p><p>Barnabas knew it would be an adjustment for her but she embraced feeding off her victims. She wasn’t hesitant. She knew what she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lacey attempts to adjust to life as a vampire. Barnabas worries it may be too much for her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story and chapter is a work in progress. Check back for updates! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew she needed blood and she couldn’t control herself. She sobbed in Barnabas’ arms for a bit before looking into his eyes. “I’m just so— I am so sorry.” She said as she stroked his chiseled jawline. </p><p>She had felt like a fool but she hadn’t been a vampire for very long. Barnabas on the other hand had been living only at night for two hundred years. “Barnabas, I love you. I wish I could show you how much.” Lacey said as she looked into his dark eyes. He eyes were dark and even made darker against her pale white skin.<br/>
<br/>
“I already know my darling.” He replied with a smile.<br/>
At that she threw herself back into his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>